United
by ICE QUEEN RULER
Summary: Ot5. With tezuka, sanada, echizen, atobe, and fuji. Already ignoring him and leaving him out. now they broke up with him.His lovers broke up with him because of some rape pictures, they didnt trust him cause they thought he cheated on them. Now pregent he left to America with his two friends for 12 year. What happens when comes back? Include some characters from OHS and Naruto
1. Chapter 1: leaving when pregent

This story will take longer to update or maybe the same time as "Please don't leave me"

**CHAPTER 1: Going away pregnant**

Ryoma fell face first in front of Atobe's mansion.

"What?" he thought.

Soon hundreds of pictures fell and landed in front of him.

"How dare you cheat on us?" Atobe's voice rang.

"Kei what are you talking about?" Ryoma answered.

"These pictures that were sent to me. These pictures show me that you were cheating on us!" Atobe yelled at Ryoma. Taking a first step out of his mansion followed by Sanada, Fuji, and Tezuka.

"Kei these pictures…? Are me being raped I was raped a year ago remember?" Ryoma began talking, "You remember right Gen?" Ryoma looked at Sanada, and received no response. "Syuu…? Mitsu….?" Ryoma begged them with his eyes to give him an answer. "Oh I see…. "

"See. We all agreed that it looked like you were rather enjoying you being, your so called 'raped'" Atobe finished saying.

Ryoma was already shedding a few tears. "Oh I guess I have no say into this, right?" He asked looking at each of his lovers in the eye. He received no response. "I see… I guess I am going to go?"

"Wait.. what were you going to say Echizen." Tezuka asked him. He himself winced as Ryoma flinched of saying/ hearing the word 'Echizen" instead of Ryoma.

Ryoma unconsciously grabbed his stomach. "N-nothing. It's not important now. I am just going to grab my stuff and leave." He said getting up and heading towards the front door.

"Wait!" Ryoma heard Sanada and Fuji yell. He turned around and face them.

"Aren't you even going to explain or tell us?" Sanada said.

Fuji nodded his head in agreement.

Ryoma thought for a moment and shook his head, "Why should I? You guys aren't going to believe me anyway. I told you I was raped and now some pictures that are may or may not be photo shop come in and you jump into conclusions and tell me I cheated on you. No way! I will rather save what sanity I have left and use it for good use." He said leaving once more.

He went upstairs quickly and packed his things. The head butler and head maid of the house helped him. These people and other staff members were the only people who understood him and helped him when his other lovers began to ignore him and leave him out of things.

"You're not going to tell them you're pregnant, Ryoma?" asked the head maid.

Ryoma shook his head "No they didn't even trust me enough to even explain myself you actually think they believe me that I'm pregnant. Me a male."

The head butler nodded his head in agreement. "You were very blessed of being born with female reproductive organs. And no less being pregnant with twins none the less."

Ryoma signed, "Please tell the other staff members I will miss them terribly and I love them very much. Also thank you for your hard work and keep me company."Ryoma said, finally letting his tears fall.

The head maid and nurse bowed and gave him a hug. "No thanks needed, young master Ryoma. We were happy to assist you. And please if you need any help we gladly will help you and even quit our jobs for you."

Ryoma widened his eyes and shook his head vigorously. "No thank you. It's enough that Naruto-kun and Saskue-kun are coming with me (His personal maid and butler: Their the same age as him here so Ryoma and them are 15 and Tezuka, Sanada, Fuji, and Atobe are 17)

The head maid and butler nodded their heads and thank the lord that Sakura and Saskue are romantically involved of one another and deeply love Ryoma as their little brother (Their older than him by 5 months.)

"Goodbye" Ryoma said leaving them.

Ryoma went downstairs with his three bags (The rest are going to be shipped) his tennis bag and his cat carrier with Karupin inside and made his way to the front door. Only seeing his ex-lovers there in the front yard near each other. Ryoma gulped and made himself through, he went in front of the limo that was driving him home to his parents house and the driver helped him (He knows Ryoma condition) put his things inside)

Ryoma looked around for one final time and let a few tears drop. He looked at his ex-lovers who were just looking at him, studying his facial expressions.

"You know…."Ryoma began to speak, grabbing their attention. "I thought three years of being together as lovers will bring us more together and trust one another. I guess I was just the only one left out." Ryoma said letting even more tears fall. He looked at his ex-lovers one more time. "I guess my love never reached you. I guess I was never good enough for you." He didn't say anything else. He looked at his ex- lovers once more, nodded his head in goodbye, and went inside the car. The driver drove away, leaving the ot4 alone in the front yard, thinking about Ryoma's last words


	2. Chapter 2: 12 years later

**12 years later**

The four lovers are now 28. You will see them always together and never alone. They got closer since Ryoma had left them. No, it isn't true that they were happy that Ryoma left. It was because they felt a huge hole in their hearts when Ryoma left that they felt if they weren't together or close to each other, they will lose one another.

**Flash back**

The first year since Ryoma left they will always fight and argue. The head maid and head butler were so irritated with them they yelled (much surprise to the 4 lovers) at them and told them it was their entire fault for not believing their lovers words. The maid and butler nodded their head in satisfaction and left. Without any other word the lovers set aside everything and went to check if the "cheating" pictures were actually photo shopped. It was. They spent 5 years looking for Ryoma. They couldn't find his parents, nor did they could find his current living arrangements. Hell, they didn't know if he was alive or not. Atobe hired the best detectives and best police force. But no luck, there was no sign of Ryoma.

**End of flash back**

Currently, the four lovers were at the public park, they never go there but today they wanted a change for some reason. They all sat on the bench and started talking to one another. Suddenly they see a flash of emerald hair. Tezuka and Fuji recognized the hair immediately, yet Sanada and Atobe took a while.

"It can't be…" Fuji began to say.

They all stood up and went on their way to the tennis courts. There they saw two boys who had emerald hair. They couldn't believe their eyes. They were exact replicas of _their _Ryoma.

"Excuse me, but what are your two names?" Sanada asked

Both boys stopped their game and looked at them. They instantly knew who they were. You see Ryoma, since they were young, told them he, who had a special condition, gave birth to him so technically he was their mother.

Not only that but they have not just one father but four (I know it's kind of impossible for four guys being the father, but pretend it can because you kind of have to) fathers. He had a picture of them so they knew their faces. They couldn't believe it they ecstatic, surprised, and thrilled but most of all they were angry, they both shared a promise. A promise to protect their _mother, _who told them every detail of what happened when they were in the womb of his with tears in his eyes, and to never let them, hurt her again.

"We are Echizen Roko and Echizen Ryuu" The twins said in unison.

The four lovers were surprised how much they are in sync not to mention their last name.

"They will be excellent in doubles." Tezuka thought.

"Is your father…?" Atobe began asking.

Roko knew and also Ryuu knew that Ryoma wasn't really their father they were but decided they wanted to have a little bit of fun.

"Echizen, Ryoma" Roko responded.

Fuji and Atobe holded their breath.

"Roko, Ryuu lets go. The old man and your grandma want us to be home for dinner." This time Sanada and Atobe holded their breath when they heard the sexy voice that them and their other 2 lovers desperately wanted to hear for the last 12 years.


End file.
